


The Nun from Hell

by NotSoTypicalFanGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Cults, Developing Relationship, F/M, Protective Din Djarin, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoTypicalFanGirl/pseuds/NotSoTypicalFanGirl
Summary: (Y/N) was a nun from a well-known religion. What everyone didn't know was that it was actually a cult, filled with highly trained assassins.He was a bounty hunter. Did he know that all his skill was going to be put to waste on a harmless nun? No. What he did know was what his employer told him. The target was a force user, and to bring her in alive.But something goes wrong when the man in the mask goes to capture her. Because can a nun really resist the charm of the devil? Or will she fall head over heels for the man in the mask?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Good Girls do NOT Have Bounties Over Their Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars 
> 
> Also (Y/N)'s religion is made up and a Foisa and a Coech are just names I came up with

Cover your face  
Cover your trace  
Follow the rules, and you'll stay safe.

(Y/N) repeated the chant in her head as she walked back to her room. It was the first thing she had been taught as a child.

Once she reached her room (Y/N) decided it was safe to take off her Foisa. The Foisa was a long veil that hung over the faces of all the nuns. It was impossible to see through the fabric from the outside, but from the inside, the nuns could see as clear as day.

Next, she took off her Coech. The Coech was a piece of fabric that covered the nose, mouth and chin of a nun. It was hooked in the back with a beaded line. The Coech was not seen, however, because it was hidden by the Foisa. 

(Y/N) looked in her mirror and took out her hair. It fell down all the way to her ankles. She brushed it out then braided it as was required by all nuns for sleepwear.

She changed into a slip. (Y/N) always found it ironic that during the day, when the temperature was hottest, that she was required to wear layers upon layers of clothing. However, during the freezing nights, she only had a thin piece of fabric that barely covered her cleavage and bottom parts.

(Y/N) had only just covered her body in her blankets when she felt a presence coming her way through the force.

(Y/N) jumped up. Practically ripping her slip off her body and once again covering herself in her uniform. It would be improper for anyone to see her in anything else.

She put her hair back up, followed by the Coech then the Foisa. She turned around to see a figure standing in her doorway.

It was most certainly not one of her fellow sisters. In fact, (Y/N) was almost certain that it wasn't a woman at all. It was a male Mandalorian. (Y/N)'s first thought was how a man was even able to enter the temple. 

Her second was looking for weaknesses in the armor. She found a few openings and knew if it was necessary she could kill him on the spot.

Just like her training had taught her.

(Y/N) was about to scream to alert the other nuns when she feels the man's gloved hand over her mouth.

"I have bombs placed all around your precious temple. Try anything and watch your religion go extinct."

__________________________________________________ 

Mando felt the woman shiver under his gloved hand. He pushed her onto his ship, hand on her shoulder so she couldn't pull anything.

When his tracker had taken him to a temple, he knew something was off. Even after confirming with his employer, Mando thought it was odd to be collecting a bounty on a nun. In fact, he had never heard of anything like this happening before.

When Mando had first taken the job, all he was giving was a tracker and a name. (Y/N). No last name was included.

"Name" Was all the Mandalorian said.

"Excuse me?" Mando could tell the woman was looking at him. Though he could not see her face, the direction of her head thing had changed. It was facing him.

"Your name, what is it." Mando said. Not bothering to look in her direction.

"(Y/N)" The nun noticed the way he held his head, emulating it to make her appear more in control of the situation. She looked forward, head held high. She did not glance back at the Mandalorian.

Mando found that amusing, so he decided that instead of ignoring her, like he did all his other bounties, he would ask her a few questions.

"Why do you wear that head thing?" Mando looked down at the small woman. She continued to look forward, staring out at the sky as they began to take off.

"It's called a Foisa. Not 'that head thing'." She paused. Mando thought she was done, but then she said, "Why do you wear your helmet."

"Fair enough."

"Why do I have a bounty on my head?" This time it was the woman who looked at him.

"Don't know. It's a bounty for the empire." The nun scoffed at him.

"One would think that after the great purge you would resent them. Not let them determine your lives." 

Mando did not reply. As they went into hyperspace there was a voice in the back of his head. She does have a point. The voice told him.

Mando ignored it. Staring directly in front of him. When he turned her in, he would get the largest amount of Beskar he had ever seen.

His tribe needed it.


	2. Another Bounty Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars, but you already knew that.
> 
> Ok so I know I promised this for yesterday but something came up. I hope you enjoy none the less!

Mando pushed the nun down the ramp.

"I've got the bounty, now let me pass." Mando said to the two stormtroopers standing guard.

"Follow us." One of the two replied, motioning with his hand for Mando to follow with the bounty.

They walked along plain corridors until they came to a room. The door was locked from the looks of things.

"Is she cuffed?" The other trooper asked.

Mando stared at them. Were they really stupid enough to think he hadn't? Mando hadn't put her in carbonite, but that was because they specifically requested he didn't.

"Yes." The Mandalorian said nothing else to the two.

"The Mandalorian's got the bounty. She is unarmed and chained. We are requesting permission to enter." The stormtrooper said to his comlink.

"Access granted." A voice that Mando didn't recognize replied.

The door opened and the stormtroopers stood guard on either side of the door as Mando entered, the girl in front of her.

When he entered he saw more stormtroopers, all stationed around the room. In the middle of them all was what appeared to be a fairly high ranking imperial officer. It wasn't everyday you saw one of those. Ever since the destructing of the second death star most imperials hid.

One of the stormtroopers came up to her, uncuffing her.

"I see you've aquired the girl like we've asked." The officer replied.

"Yes"

"I hope she didn't give you much trouble?" The officer asked.

"No. Capturing her was almost too easy." The Mandalorian said. His voice did not reveal any emotions. But if they had, it would have appeared cautious, as though he did not trust that this was all the imperials wanted him to do.

"Good good." The imperial said, a smile on his face.

"I was worried you might take out this bounty hunter to, (Y/N). Just like the others we sent after you. Either the stories of Mandalorians are true, or maybe you've just gone soft on us. The imperial addressed the woman.

"I do not know what you want from me. Or what you speak of. If your precious bounty hunters have turned up dead, then it was not at my hand. After all, I am just a simple nun. Have been all my life. I wouldn't stand a chance against a bounty hunter and everyone in this room knows it." (Y/N) answered

Mando was surprised at the confidence in her voice.

"Oh but I think you know very well that your lies do not deceive me, girl. I know of what you can do. I know of your force sensitivity, and I know of your deadly skills as an assassin." The imperial's smile remained.

"Fine then. If you claim to know so much, then I will not lie. However, I could kill everyone in this room the instant I want to and I believe you are aware of this. Does that scare you, Admiral? What about your men? If you truly know so much of my skill, then you know I would not be here unless I wanted to be." The girl said.

Mando wanted to laugh. This girl, an assassin? Mando honestly couldn't believe a word of it.

"Not everyone, I think. I believe the Mandalorian is quite a bit stronger than you're giving him credit for." The imperial was grinning now.

Mando tensed. This was not what he signed up for. If the imperial was going to waste his time, making him fight this girl, then he wouldn't take another job from them. No matter how much Beskar they offered. It wasn't as though he enjoyed working for them anyways.

He was about to say as much when the nun piped up.

"Oh but it is not me who underestimates him, it is you that underestimates me. The first thing I looked for when I first saw him was weaknesses in his armor. I am delighted to report, that I have found plenty. Such as this."

The girl touched the fabric that covered his neck, no armor covering it.

Mando did not appreciated this, twisting her arm as a warning not to do it again.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Mando said. His voice tense

The nun in response, smiled, using his grip on her wrist as an advantage, twisting her arm more, to what most would consider a highly painful position, making the Mandalorian let go.

* * *

(Y/N) started punching and kicking at him in his weak spots. Her accuracy was frightening and she knew it. The Mandalorian could not possibly keep up, meaning he would have to use his strength instead, which was (Y/N)'s end goal.

The Mandalorian picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, thinking that would surprise her enough to get the upper hand. 

(Y/N) used his force against him, using the momentum to grab his arm, flipping him over her head. She jumped on top of him, each leg holding down an arm and a leg each. She had one hand holding his helmet down, while the weight of her body was on his chest, making sure he couldn't use his upper body to push her of. With her other hand she took a knife from her boot, she held it up to his neck.

"What were you saying, Mandalorian?"

* * *

This job was quickly turning sour for Mando. That's the last time he'll take a job with as little details about the target as this.

"(Y/N), get off my guest. You don't need to showcase your skills. You will serve your purpose. Whether you like it or not." The imperial was not smiling any longer. Two stormtroopers came behind (Y/N), each one grabbing one of her arms.

Mando stood up.

(Y/N) Scowled.

"I wasn't doing that for you. And what is this purpose you speak of?" (Y/N) looked at the admiral, as Mando now knew him to be, thanks to (Y/N)'s comment.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. And you will not refuse this time." The imperials patience was being tested by this girl, as she was to his own. Mando just wanted to get out of there.

"I will not marry your stupid imperial leader! He only wants me so that he can have his own army of force sensitive children! Plus I bet he loves the idea of having someone of my strength be submissive to him! I will not do anything that he wants me to! I will not be his personal assassin and baby machine thank you very much!" The nun? assassin? what ever she was, she was screaming every word now.

Mando cringed under the mask. Not only was he spending much more time here then he would like, but he was now part of a forced marriage situation. He had vowed to stay away from those types of jobs. Not only were they messy, but the employers always found a way to get the bounty hunters involved.

"If your all done now I'd appreciate my payment." Mando said before anyone could say or yell anything else.

'Yes yes of course. Troupers, take her to a holding chamber." The two stormtroopers from before came back in the room, chaining (Y/N) up again, then taking her out of the room. Another one passed Mando his payment.

He paused to check and make sure he was getting what he had been promised. Once he was satisfied he nodded once to the admiral then headed for his ship.

* * *

(Y/N) walked along the corridor with the two troopers, then stopped and turned to face them. Luckily for her, they cuffed her hand in the front instead of the back.

"You need to uncuff me." (Y/N) said, lifting her hands in front of the stormtroopers helmets.

"We need to uncuff you" one of the stormtroopers said whilst the other uncuffed her.

"You need to fly away on a ship. Your captain will be very pleased with your work." (Y/N) continued.

"We need to fly away on a ship."

"Our Captain will be very pleased with our work." The other said. With that, they left (Y/N) to her own devices.

She ran to the Mandalorian's ship. She would be out of the system before anyone even knew she was gone. Having the stormtroopers steal a ship would be a good distraction. If she was lucky the imperials might even mistaken her for the one stealing a ship.

(Y/N) walked on board, hiding in a weapons cabinet. All she had left to do was wait.

* * *

Mando boarded his ship. He couldn't be more thankful to get of this planet.

He put in the coordinates to Nevarro.

The entire trip back Mando couldn't help but think of the young woman he had just turned in hours ago. Stop it. He told himself. He was better off to forget about her.

But Mando couldn't stop. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know what would happen to her now. He wanted to know what her past was like. He wanted to know her as a person, not just a bounty.

Mando knew this was dangerous. But something about her had him enchanted. 

Mando was taken out of his thoughts when his ship made a beeping sound, notifying him of his arrival.

He landed his ship somewhat far away from the town.

He climbed down from the cockpit into the lower level. He pushed a button, opening his weapon cabinet. It wouldn't hurt to stock up before entering town. The people here were not to be trusted.

What Mando did not count on was the woman from earlier attacking him on his own ship.

(Y/N) kicked Mando in his side while jumping out of the cabinet. She used his surprised state to rap a leg around his own, causing him to fall.

She ran out the ship.

Mando got up. Still confused. How did she get on my ship??? No matter. That would have to wait for later.

Mando ran at her, crashing into her to pin her down with his body weight.

(Y/N) suddenly pushed her hands out at him. He went flying. What was that??? She didn't even touch him. And even if she had, there was no way she was strong enough to push him that far away and that hard. 

This woman truly was a mystery.

The woman started running again. This time faster. Mando didn't know anyone was capable of running so fast.

By now Mando was used to being surprised by her. What she didn't know, was that he had some surprises up his sleeve as well.

Mando stopped running after her. He lifted one of his guns, pointing it at her.

An electric shot was sent her way.

The woman groaned in pain as the shot was enough to make her fall to the ground, giving Mando enough time to cuff her and pin her down.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't turn you over." Mando dared her.

Another thing he didn't count on about this woman was that she loved a challenge.

"I think we both know my services are more valuable than anything the empire could give you." She said. 

"What do you mean?" Mando asked, not trusting her.

"You've seen my skill set. I'll help you with your bounties until you get twice what the empire paid you." (Y/N) smiled.

"I could be a valuable asset."

"They paid me in Beskar. It's priceless. Whatever it is that you think could possibly be better is a waste of time." Mando didn't want to hear it. She was wasting his time. Again.

"What about double the Beskar they gave you?" She asked casually, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"And you think you can actually get that much?" Now she had his attention.

"You doubt me?" She had a clearly fake shocked expression on her face.

"I'll take you up on your offer." Mando offered her a hand which she accepted, and lifted her up.

"But if you even step one finger out of line, I'll turn you in." Mando added.

"I'm counting on it." Mando sighed. This woman was going to be his downfall.

* * *

(Y/N) had convinced Mando to let her go back to the ship to gear up.

When she came out, her Foisa was off, her Coech was all that remained on her face. She had removed her large black dress that covered every inch of her body under her head. She wore an all black fitted top with long sleeves and all black fitted leggings with a silver belt that held all sorts of trinkets. Her hair was exposed and she had a staff on her on her back.

"You sure you're gonna be good with only that log as a weapon?" Mando asked.

"I know you're skilled but this job isn't going to be easy." He added for good measure.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." (Y/N) said with a smile.

* * *

When they reached the Cantina, Mando knew (Y/N) would get some attention. Not many bounty hunters were female. He just didn't realize how much attention would be brought their way.

"Hey lady! Why don't you take off that mask and show me a smile!" One man shouted in her direction.

She ignored him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you missy!" The man was now up in her face.

"I didn't know you had a right to my attention." (Y/N) replied. Mando was now beside her. He didn't want anything to go farther than it already was.

"That's enough." Mando confronted the man.

"And who is this? Your body guard? Here to do her bidding?" The man snorted.

"No. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." Before anyone could react there was a blaster bolt in the man's chest. Mando looked down to (Y/N)'s hands. Sure enough, she had a blaster in them. He then looked down to his belt. His blaster was missing.

"When did yo..."

"Thanks." (Y/N) cut him off. She handed him his blaster.

"Anyone else want a go?" (Y/N) asked. 

when no one responded she smiled.

"Good."

"Who's shooting up my cantina?" One man asked.

"Greef."

"Mando. Who's the girl?"

"Another bounty hunter." He responded.

"Ah ok. You've got a name?" Greef was facing (Y/N) now.

"Depends, you've got any good jobs for us?" (Y/N) smiled and shook Greef's hand.

"What happened to 'I work alone' huh?" Greef teased Mando.

"She was able to pin me down and threaten my life. Trust me. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't skilled. Not many can win a fight against a Mandalorian. Mando stated.

(Y/N) smiled. No one had ever openly praised her like that before. It didn't matter if it was about murder or not. She appreciated it.

"Give us the good ones. Not some rookie criminal who happened to be lucky enough to finish a job" (Y/N) cut in.

"Of course. Nothing but the best for my favorite Mandalorian, and soon to be favorite huntress." Greef raised an eyebrow at (Y/N) as if questioning whether or not that statement would be true.

"Oh Greef, you'll be nothing but impressed with my work."

"I hope so. Here's what I got."

With that they set on their journey. 


End file.
